world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
TCs Guide to SBURB 2.0.txt
This guide is a WIP, and will be updated as I discover more about the game. What You Need To Know: Starting the Game Playing SBURB requires 2+ players to form a chain of Servers and clients. The server has control over the client environment, expanding rooms, dropping machines provided by the game, and then building on to your house so you can advance. As the client, you have to run around and activate the machines before a time runs out and a meteor destroys you and your immediate surroundings.102313doiraura102513aurajossik (QTBA:Is there a maximum player limit; Can one player serve multiple clients; where do the meteors come from; can one trick the game by starting in one location and moving to another; how much time do you get?) The Three Entry Machines There will be three machines placed by the server player, ((wip)) operate in a chain, allowing for a series of events to occur for the game to start. One of the machines is like a tower sticking out of a square platform, this is the first machine. The goal is to take the top off of that, but not before you have prepared the other machines and what you are going to do with them... Once all three machines have been placed, you'll find a punched card somewhere. Go ahead and insert that into the second machine, the long and complicated one that looks like it has a laser and a spinning apparatus... The third machine should be placed kind of close to the big machine. The big long one with the laser.101613KateSami Entering The Game and Making Your Guide(Sprite) Once all the machines are in place, gather some items that you wouldn't mind being transformed into some kind of guide in some obscure fashion. The choice of items seems fickle. Taxidermied things don't seem to work, but there is precedent for a living being turning into a guide, though the exact ramifications to making such a guide has yet to be determined. In addition to the first object (or person), it seems one must sacrifice additional material to make the guide before it can actually communicate and guide you through the game. (QTBA: Is there a limit to the number of items one can put into their guide, and does the order affect the resulting guide? What happens if you fail to give your guide anything; will it still help you?) 111013aurasami Get your server player to help you take the top off of the first structure, the tall thing. A countdown will start when you open the structure; it counts down to a meteor hitting your location. Out of the lid of the tall machine will pop a glowing ball. Begin trying to throw your wanna-be-guide items into it. Once your guide accepts the items, begin turning the wheel on the side of the tall structure. Take the cylinder that comes out and run it over to the second machine, the long one. Make sure that card is inside, put it in the machine, and activate it. Finally take the carved cylinder to the last machine, place it down on the small platform, press the button, and it will make a statue. Last order of business is breaking the statue.101613KateSami Titles Once you are in your land, you will receive your title, which determines your role in the game. All of the names(with exception to The Rogue) seem to have two parts. (QTAB: How are the titles determined, how many possible titles are there, can multiple players hold the same title, and is there a limit to the amount of titles one player can have?)102513aurajossik My Session Humans *Nate(AC): *Dean(TA): The Bard of Void102913auradean **Guide Item: His Title (I have yet to discover how this worked) *Kate(AA): The Sylph of Time.101013KateAura **Home World: Land of Timber and Cog **Guide Item: ??? => libbysprite *Sami(AA): **Guide Item: The Colonel111013aurasami *Beau(CA): The Heir of Light 103013-Aura-Beau **Home World: Land of Amber and Fools **Guide Item: Chess Piece(Queen) *Doir(GA): The Page of Mind 102513aurajossik111013doirSO **Home World: Land of Vixens and Baby Oil111113auradoir **Guide Item: Xenomorph toy or Pez machine102313doiraura *Leon(AC): The Knight of Space **Home World: Land of Ribbits and Raves **Guide Item: Worm Steak => wormdadsprite *Aura(TC): The Thief of Life **Home World: Land of Chrome and Neon **Guide Item: Magnifying Glass => sherlocksprite Trolls *Jossik: The Knight of Heart102513aurajossik **Guide Item: a Troll Liam Neeson Action figure *Null: The Maid of Hope102513aurajossik *Balish111113auradoir: *Tlaloc111113auradoir: Twinks111013aurasami(Bargles102913auradean) *Jack(PP): The Lord of Doom102513-Letstalkmemo *Libby(SO): The ?????111113auralibby *?????(RC):?????? *?????: The Rogue Sources #101613KateSami102313aurakate #102313doiraura #102313aurakate #102513aurajossik #102513-Letstalkmemo #102913auradean #103013-Aura-Beau #111013aurasami #101013KateAura: Info on Machines, entering, and Kate's Entry #111113auradoir:Learning about Doir's Land, getting doirSO log #111013doirSO111113auradoir: Insight on Doirs title, and SO #111113auralibby Individual Refferences Approved Readers (as of 11/11/13) None (GM review required) Compiled by:הילה